I Vow
by Legacy Now
Summary: They would always have each others backs. Razaya


**I Vow  
**

* * *

"Something's been bothering you."

Razer broke the silence. Aya turned to face him. Did she say something she shouldn't have said? She didn't want Razer to worry about her.

"I am not in distraught, Razer," the machine began. "I am fine. I had a lovely time in the garden today, did you like the garden?"

A small smile came across his face. "I did..."

It had been years since stopping the Red Lantern Corps. The universe did seem to be at peace, despite some fits here and there. Hal and Carol got married, and Aya was the one who caught the bouquet. Aya and Razer had talk about marriage, though over time, they didn't need to say vows to affirm their love.

She looked out into the horizon, sitting on the coach as the wind blew against her forehead. She could hear the waves from the ocean, the seagulls crying out from a distance. The day was so perfect. She didn't want to end the night off on a sour note.

A hand was against her own. She looked and saw Razer was in front of her on his knees. A set of familiar eyes looked into hers.

"What's wrong?" he began, firm but gentle. "You can tell me anything, Aya."

He scooped her hands in his own.

"I am alright, dear Razer, there's nothing to be concerned about..."

She loved Razer, though once he found something that caught his interest strongly, he'd stop at nothing to get answers.

"You're not as cheerful as you used to be...!" he said with a little more emotion. "If you change your mind about marriage, I'll go through it with you, you don't even have to ask. I was married to Ilana, and you've dealt with my grief, it's more than I can thank, but you're my life now, Aya... Please. What's wrong? You know I love you."

She never doubted that. He could get impossible, though the same impossibility also fought for her rights as a machine. She would always love Razer until her sparks went out.

Razer wouldn't let her go without giving him an answer.

She began to speak. "In my studies of couples and marriages between organic beings, it seems a great deal also depends on... on..."

"On what, Aya?"

She swallowed, her insides heavy as lead.

"Children... A great deal depends on children."

It was finally out. She said it. That's what had been plaguing her for a while, ever since being with Razer.

Ever since Carol announced she and Hal were expecting their first child and saw all the approval they've been receiving, Aya couldn't help but feel her insides clawing at her slowly. The baby was going to bring Hal and Carol closer than ever. Something she could never do with Razer... She wasn't an organic being. She didn't have the proper functions. Before Razer's home planet was snuffed out, he and Ilana wanted to start a family of their own.

That was what Ilana could give that Aya could never provide for Razer.

"I am an artificial life form, Razer... I cannot reproduce. We can never have... children of our own."

She felt her optics growing damp with lubricant.

"And what... concerns you most?"

"That you'll have no use for me anymore, and you'll... you'll no longer love me."

A tear drop rolled down her emerald skin.

A gentle squeeze was felt from her hands, feeling Razer's head against her helm. He kissed her forehead, taking in his touch. He looked into her eyes.

"Who said anything about no longer loving you?" he began. "You're irreplaceable, Aya. There's no one I'd rather be with than you. You're my better half, and if you weren't the AI that was on the ship when I first encountered Hal Jordan and Kilowog, I'd still be that angry soul that I was years ago. You have more heart than anyone I know. AI, or no AI, I'd rather have known you... than have a hundred children in his lifetime."

More tears began to flow out of her optics. Why couldn't she bring this up earlier? How much more wonderful could he get?

"You haven't given up on me ever since we've met," he said. "I'll never give up on you as long as I live."

She took in his frame as they embraced, savoring the moment before it ended. Everyone thought Aya was strange for an AI wanting to be a living being, though Razer saw through all the metal, cogs and screws. This day couldn't be more happier.

"Thank you... Thank you, thank you, thank you...!"

He was her home, her shelter and haven. He made her whole and complete and was the strength that kept her going.

"I'll never give up on you as long as I live, Aya..." said Razer, still holding her. "This, I vow."


End file.
